Conventional headlight or similar installations consist of separate structures. The support structures are attached to vehicle parts within the body shell but not directly connected to or carried thereby, which support structures are positioned to mount the light units in openings formed in the shell. Separate ornamental frame structures are then required to cover the gaps between the margins of the light units and the margins of their shell openings. Each assemblage is thus structurally complicated and difficult to install or repair. And headlight adjustment requires removal of the trim frame structures.
It is accordingly the principal object of this invention to simplify headlight or like installations by providing a combined support and trim ring therefor, which is easily installed in and supported by the margins of shell openings for the installations.
It is another object to provide a combined trim ring and support plate for a headlight installation in which the headlight can be beam-adjusted by a slender rod-like tool insertable through the support plate without disturbing the ring or the plate.
It is further object to provide a pair of interconnected adaptor plugs whereby a pair of high-low-beam lights can be installed without cutting or splicing conventional connector units for single high-low-beam lights.
Other objects and advantages of the disclosure will appear as the following detailed description proceeds.